I Miss You
by montypython203
Summary: Doctor's POV. Set during Series Three, but only a small spoiler for The Runaway Bride. Rose stills haunts the Doctor.


_Title: I Miss You_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Songfic. Set during Series Three. Rose is still haunting the Doctor._

_Spoilers: Small one for The Runaway Bride, POTW and New Earth. And Doomsday, obviously.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song I Miss You by Blink 182.**  
**_

_Author's Note: This was requested by Lilith Desiree. It was written pretty quickly, so I hope it's okay._

**I Miss You**

I lay in bed. After a day of running for my life with Martha, I'd decided I needed a little rest. I closed his eyes, then suddenly I heard a sound. It was like a whisper in the wind.

_Doctor …_it said. Although it was only soft, I recognised it immediately. I opened my eyes, and was not at all surprised when I saw Rose standing in front of me. I smiled.

"Hello Doctor," she said to me.

"Hello Rose," I replied.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue_  
_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

Rose walked up to me. She sat down beside me and stroked my cheek.

"How have you been?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Missing you," I replied simply. "Oh Rose, you were so innocent. I know you wanted to be together forever, you thought you could do it, I wanted you to do it …"

"Shh," said Rose calmly. "I know. I know you didn't want me to leave. I know you wanted me safe. And though we can't have forever, we can always have this."

"Yes," I agreed almost immediately. "Yes, we can always have this."

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me_

"Right now we've got all the time in the world Doctor," said Rose. "Let's make the most of it." I nodded. Rose leaned in towards me and kissed me. Her lips were cool and soft, unlike the burning sensation when I took the time vortex from her, or the roughness when she was being possessed by Cassandra. I wanted that moment to go on forever.

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

Rose slowly moved back.

"Goodbye Doctor," she said, and started to fade.

_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

"No! Rose!" I cried out. The next thing I knew I woke up in a cold sweat. Martha was standing over me.

"Come back Rose, come back!" I continued to cry.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

"Doctor, wake up," said Martha. "It's okay, you were just having a dream."

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I was … with Rose … then she vanished …"

"Doctor, Rose is gone," said Martha. "She's in a parallel world, remember?"

"No …" I gasped. "No … she's …" I looked around the room, as if expecting to find her. But I eventually gave up.

"She's … gone," I said.

"That's right," said Martha. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to bed."

"No!" I exclaimed. "If you go I'll just have another dream. Please, stay with me." Martha nodded and got in beside me (**A/N **No 10/Martha intended. She's just comforting him).

_I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

Martha had already fallen asleep. I stared at the ceiling. The room seemed to be getting darker. I suddenly got shivers up my spine. Rose may not have been dead, but she still haunted my thoughts and dreams.

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you_  
_And hear your voice of treason_

I looked at the spiderwebs in the corners of the ceiling. Spiders still reminded me of the Racnoss. That was the first adventure I'd had since saying goodbye to Rose. The first time I hadn't held her hand in mine, hadn't had her standing there beside me. The spiders were mocking me, playing on my emotions.

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

Tears began making their way down my face.

"Come back Rose, please won't you come back," I whispered into the darkness. "I need you. I l-love you."

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

"It doesn't matter whether I dream about you or not, I'm never going to forget you," I said. "I'm going to be reminded of you for the rest of my life. You're never going to leave me."

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

"Goodnight Rose," I said. "I love you. And I miss you."

_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Hope that wasn't too angsty for you. That song used to be one of my favourites. All reviewers get a copy of the song! (okay, not really, but review anyway!)  
_


End file.
